


Sleepover of Knights

by archntina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archntina/pseuds/archntina
Summary: A small gathering and a game of 'never have I ever'





	Sleepover of Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you like it!

"ALRIGHT NOW WHO'S GONNA POP THE CORN?!"

"Why are you shouting Leader~?" asked Ritsu, already laying on the couch with his arms covering his face, ready to sleep. Izumi slapped his arm, which was responded by a comical yelp and Ritsu's hand swaying around trying to hit back this unseen enemy. Arashi clapped and laughed, standing up ready to step towards the door; right before Izumi grabbed her arm.  
"Oh no no, you're not doing that."  
"What is it, Izumi-chan~" Arashi countered, holding Izumi's hand with his free one, only for the other boy to release her immediately. "I can 'pop' some corns!"  
"I'm not letting you within five feet of no pops _or_ corns." Izumi replied. "Not after what you did to my stove that time."  
"That was an accident!"  
"And I'm preventing more accidents! Step back or I'll chain you to the couch. I'll make popcorns." Standing up from where he was seated, he added. "You sit. I cook. No buts."  
Arashi grinned. "You have a nice butt tho-"  
"Shut your face shitty Naru! Sit down!"  
Izumi walked out of the room and Arashi placed herself comfortably on Leo's couch, crossing her legs so gracefully and looked at Leo.

They were gathered at Leo's house, with his parents on a trip abroad and while the first plan was to work on new songs and lyrics, they all knew this was just a sleepover for them to take a break from their school life. Izumi had tried to make them work when they arrived but he was quickly put down about it, no knight here tonight would make music. Well, except for Leo who was now laying on the ground writing stuff on a piece of paper.  
"I love this!! I love how this sounds!!" he shouted, much to Suou's amusement. The younger boy chuckled and sat on his knees next to the King, checking out what he's writing down.  
"My my, Ou-sama~ I thought we agreed to just have fun tonight!" Arashi objected. Red haired king looked up from his paper, seemingly shocked that his queen would even dare make such a remark.  
"How can you think this is not fun?" He continued making dramatic hand gestures like a lawyer trying to win a case. "Inspiration at its fullest, finest form! The joy of friends and comrades gathered together, enjoying beverages and laughter!! Yes, it's all coming to me now!!!"  
He returned to his paper, filled it almost to the brim now. He looked up, confused, before Suou picked up another paper from the coffee table and replaced the filled up one. Leo made a content noise before diving right back in to his inspiration.  
"I don't see any beverages though!" Arashi nudged sleeping Ritsu with her foot. "Hey. Hey Ricchan. Hey. Big sister needs beverages."  
"I can bring you some if you want, Narukami-senpai." said Suou, almost magically unable to look away from Leo's writings, with another piece of paper ready in his hand to switch as soon as needed.  
"I told you not to call me 'senpai' Tsukasa-chan~ Just call me big sis already! You're breaking my heart~~"  
"Please stop Narukami-senpai."  
"What is this with everyone breaking my game today?" Arashi stood up, taking a theatretical stance, looking into the distance. "I decided my fate. I'm going to the kitchen."  
"You're going to get murdered, Natchan~" mumbled Ritsu, moving his back to the room. "Please get me a blanket on your way back..." His voice faded into silence as he dozed off once again.  
"Wake up Ritsu-chan~! Why aren't you protecting your precious queen?!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her waist. "This is not how big sis raised you!"  
"Narukami-senpai, you didn't raise us."  
A dangerous smile formed on Arashi's face, one ever knight could recognise but none had the guts to force through. She replied with a monotone voice. "Stop countering me Tsukasa-chan."  
"I'm sorry, Narukami-senpai." said Suou seriously, ready to change yet another piece of paper but instead, the King stood up with his hands up in the air.  
"NOW! Work time is over, play time begins! Suou!"  
"Yes, Leader!" Suou stood up ready to march the enemy.  
"Bring my lady some cold beverages!"  
"Roger!" Suou ran out of the room, only to return a moment later. "I don't know where the kitchen is, Leader!"  
Leo reached for Arashi's hand, holding it gently before he pressed his lips to her hand. "I must go, my queen. You are now in charge of the country. Take good care of my peasants-" An "Oi!" came from Ritsu- "and don't fuck up the government while I'm gone." He turned to Suou, marching towards him. "My knight! We must face our fears for the sake of our queen! Attack!" The king started running, with the pawn following him. It didn't take long for Arashi to hear a thump, some kitchenware dropping, and a very angry Izumi yelling. She giggled and ran towards the kitchen to see the scene for herself:  
Izumi, holding a pot filled with popcorn; Leo sitting on Suou who seemingly fell on his face, and several big bowls scattered across the floor.  
"My my Izumi-chan, you saved the popcorns! How talented and brave~♡"  
His anger was now aimed towards her, oops. "Didn't I tell you to stay away shitty Naru!"  
"Oi oi, I'm not in the kitch-"  
"GET OUT. All of you!" He kicked the boys on the floor and threw a kitchen towel to Arashi, who professionally dodged.

Ten minutes later, all the boys were in the living room, sitting on the floor -Ritsu had refused to be moved from his spot, Arashi put popcorn in his mouth every few minutes- eating popcorn and drinking their soft beverages in silence. Izumi was still visibly fuming and the spot Suou fell on on his arm was bruised.  
Arashi clapped.  
"Alright! Let's play a game!"  
"Do you have board games, Leader?" asked Suou. Leo's face dropped in pain.  
"Not since the accident..."  
Izumi snorted and tried to hide his chuckle behind a cough. Suou was confused now.  
"What accident?"  
"We don't talk about the accident!"  
Izumi interfered. "He tried to stick multiple monopoly figures inside his sister's nose."  
Leo slapped the floor. "I said we don't talk about the accident!"  
"They were both children, though." Arashi added, throwing pop corn into her mouth. Leo stuck out his finger to her, whispering. "We don't talk about the accident."  
"So what do we play?" Arashi said, putting popcorn in Ritsu's mouth this time, which the little bat accepted happily. Arashi then clapped in excitement with a new idea. "Oh I know! Truth or dare!"  
"I'm not playing that with you." Izumi objected immediately, knowing exactly how it'd turn up.  
"Aww, Izumi-chaaan~♡ Be nice to me please, I always do what you ask me to do!"  
"You never do, actually." countered Izumi, which Arashi pretended not to hear.  
"This is a sleepover and during sleepovers, it's a tradition! Ask Adonis-chan if you want to- it's international!"  
"It probably isn't, actually." Suou cut in, which Arashi, again, pretended not to hear.  
"It's going to be so much fun-"  
"It probably won't be, actually." objected Ritsu, turning to his side to face all them without opening his eyes.  
"Ritsu-chan! I've been feeding you with my own hands, and this is how you repay me!"  
"Yeah actually, give me more popcorn please~"  
Arashi turned to Izumi with a sad face. "Izumi-chan-"  
"Don't care." was all the reply she got, so she tried her luck with Leo. "Ou-sama!!"  
Leo put his hand on his chin, stroking his non-existent beard. For long seconds, he hummed and seemingly evaluated his options, until he raised his hand up and responded. "Let's play 'never have I ever'!"  
Izumi moaned. "That's not slightly better!"  
"At least you get to make your own sentences, Sena-senpai." Suou pointed out before filling up his emptied glass with more coke. Izumi grunted but didn't object to the king. "Go on then. Start off."  
"Alright!" Leo cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Never have I ever... worn high heels."  
Arashi took a sip from his glass, so did Leo. Arashi laughed. "You're supposed to say something you _haven't_ done, Ou-sama!"  
"I just remembered I actually did." he replied. "I went out to jog with my mother's heels by accident. It wasn't a good experience."  
"How did you not realise it, Leader?" asked Ritsu sleepily. Arashi patted his arm. "Your turn Ritchan~"  
"Let's see." Ritsu paused for a long moment, which made the others think maybe he fell asleep, but he continued before anyone could comment. "Never have I ever killed someone." Ritsu made a motion as if he brought a cup close to his lips much to the terrified look on everyone's face, then laughed and turned around. "I'm done playing now~"  
"My my, you scared me Ritchan! Alright, my turn." Arashi pursed her lips to think for a moment. "Never have I ever... dated a girl!" She looked at Izumi, winking, which was responded by him drinking from his glass, his eyes locked to Arashi's with a glare. Leo, too, took a sip.  
"Well, Tsukasa-chan!" Arashi exclaimed, leaning forward with her hand on her chin. "So you never dated anyone have you? What about crushes? Did you confess to anyone?? Tell big sis everyth-"  
"I-it's my turn, Narukami-senpai, so I'll go on ahead." Suou blushed, thinking about what to say. His brain took him right back to Arashi's questions. "Never have I ever c-confessed to someone."  
All three took sips of their glasses and Arashi clapped. "I want to hear all of it!"  
"In your dream, Naru." Izumi took a deep breath. "If I am to follow the concept here..." Leo and Arashi nodded, Arashi more frantically. "Never have I ever... kissed someone."  
Arashi cupped her cheeks with her hands and smiled with an eager look in her eyes. "I can change that anytime, Izumi-chaaan~~~~~♡"  
"Please don't-" Izumi said as Arashi pursed her lips into a kissing position.  
Ritsu raised his hand from where he's laying. "Yeesss, I kissed someone~" he announced sleepily.  
Arashi turned to him, too excited to say anything. She opened and closed her mouth, before deciding she'll take care of that later.  
"Izumi-chan! Stop being a kiss virgin _today!_ With this super cheap package of Kiss Arashi-chan For Good Luck! It's trademark, only on Knights!"  
"Will you stop rambling already, shitty Naru!" Izumi countered, his face now pink with embarrassment, unable to make eye contact with anyone. He was definitely regretting his choice to go with the concept.  
"Kiss her!" Leo exclaimed, his hand almost unconsciously moving around looking for a pen. "It makes a beautiful love story- friends, to rivals! To lovers!! No, no no, better yet- a tragic love story! I can hear the melody in my brain!! Suou!"  
"Yes, Leader?" Suou mumbled, defeated.  
"Bring me a pen! Papers!! I hear the symphony of star-crossed lovers destined to be together!!"  
Arashi laughed while Izumi just kept avoiding eye contact before burying his face into his phone. Arashi turned to Ritsu to poke him into telling his story, shooting Izumi winks every now and then, and him glaring back at her in response. The rest of the night would prove to be so much fun for everyone but especially Arashi.


End file.
